


穿越时空拯救你

by alexlynn



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlynn/pseuds/alexlynn
Summary: 在kingsman1之后，kingsman2之前，发生了什么？
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 1





	穿越时空拯救你

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我很久之前写的文，最近发生很多事，我觉得我该把文章都搬到AO3。

标题:穿越时空拯救你

原作:kingsman

分级:全年龄（G）

警告:无警示内容 

配对:EH

注释:我不拥有他们。

他们把Harry从美国带回来了，额头的伤口已经清理干净，条纹西装牛津鞋领带口袋巾眼镜戒指……Harry还是那个Harry，只是不会再对着Eggsy微笑。

Eggsy独自一人留了下来，他想在Harry下葬前再陪陪他。Eggsy无法接受Harry的离去，他觉得他的一生如此悲催，父亲在他年幼时去世，暴躁的继父又虐待他，在他不肯压死一只狗而导致被警察追上进了局子后，Harry像神一般降临在他的世界，为他打开了新世界的大门。可现在，就在一切都变的美好后，Harry却离开了……

当午夜的钟声想起来的时候，Eggsy突然无法压抑心中的悲愤，他喊道：“神啊！无论哪位神都可以，虽然你们从来都没听取过我的祈祷，但是我还是想向你们祈祷一下——去你们的吧！我再也不信神了！你们这些家伙就只会夺走我爱的一切……BLOODYHELL！你是谁？！拿开你的手！”

Eggsy迅速掏出手枪对着突然多出来的一个人，那个家伙正一脸花痴的表情看向棺材里的Harry。

“咳咳咳，不要紧张Eggsy，我是来帮助你的。”突然多出来的那个人说。

“你是谁？离我的Harry远点儿！”Eggsy依然举着枪。

“OK，OK，放松Eggsy，是你呼唤我来的啊。”来人举着双手说，示意他的手已经离开了Harry。

“我……呼唤你来的？”Eggsy像看神经病一样看着对方。

“正式自我介绍一下——我是神！同人之神！咩哈哈哈哈快跪下求我凡人！……等等，不要揪我的衣领……不要丢我出去……我真的是神……”

“同人之神？呵呵，没听过。”Eggsy拖着那个家伙衣领打算把他丢出去。

“等等！我真的是神……等等！我、我能让Harry复活！”

Duang！Eggsy松手，某自称是神的家伙脸着地。

“哎呦，脸好疼……”

“你说什么？你能让Harry复活？”

“当然，我说了我是神。”

“那好吧，快让Harry复活。”

“等等，我是有尊严的神怎么能随随便便听一个凡人的命令……嘿，把枪收起来听我说好吗？！”

“骗子，神怎么会怕枪，还会疼？”

“拜托我只是一个小神，你瞧你都没听说过我，目前我收到的供养不多，神格还不完美……嗷！你干嘛？！”

“五万伏电压，只是烫了个爆炸头……神啊！求你让Harry复活！我愿意供养你一辈子！”

“哦哦哦！没问题！不过过程有点复杂！”

“我不怕复杂！”

“真的？”

“真的！”

“是这样，你所在的这个世界呢，其实是许许多多个平行世界中的一个，这个世界里的Harry死了，但是其他许许多多的平行世界里的Harry都还活着……”

“哇哦！也就是说我会有许许多多个Harry了？！”

“你走开……”

“我不走！”

“-_-|||” 

“(⊙v⊙)”

“好吧，记得要供养我一辈子哦……”

“没问题！”

“是这样的，这个世界的Harry的灵魂消散了，但是你可以去其他各个世界Harry那里借点灵魂回来，给这个世界的Harry再塑造一个灵魂，放进这个躯体里，这样你的Harry就能复活了。”

“这么简单？！”

“简单个屁！你以为借灵魂那么容易吗？！”

“我要怎么做？”

“首先，你得到各个平行世界去，然后让那个世界的Harry心甘情愿给你一个吻，我先给你施个法术，这样那个世界的Harry的一点灵魂就会通过吻附在你的灵魂上，你回到这里，把这点灵魂输到你的Harry体内就可以了。就跟充电一样，充满了你的Harry就会醒过来了。”

“那我们还等什么？！快点施法！”

“愚蠢的凡人啊！你也不想想，你就这么去了平行世界的话明天他们就会把你的Harry埋了！”

“啊！我忘记了这个！”

“来，让我们去个安全屋，安置好你的Harry。”

“我新租的公寓怎么样？刚交了一年房租，还没来得及告诉别人。”

“OK，let’go！”

“这就是神迹么……”

“小小的穿梭法术而已……哎呦，今晚消耗过大，快，快供养我……”

“话说……我要怎么供养你？”

“很简单，你去亲一下你的Harry……够了！不要亲的那么陶醉！”

“这就够了？我还可以继续亲……”

“够了……作为你第一次成功供养的福利，我可以先让你看一下你第一个要去的那个世界……无论你在平行世界待多久，在这个世界只会过去一天。因为Harry的身体要保持不腐败的话必须一天一充……”

“哦哦哦，这个规则太好了，我正担心这个问题。”

“我是神，考虑问题很全面的好吗？不要小瞧我。”

“下面让我们来看看你要去的那个世界……看仔细了，撑起一个空间门很辛苦的……”

“骗子！你说其他世界的Harry还活着，可你看他根本不叫Harry还在西班牙内战中死了！”

“每个世界都一样的话对神来说也是很无聊的好吗？！只是名字不一样而已，灵魂的成色是一样的！而我给你展示的是那个Harry的一生，你要去的是一个时间点！”

“哦……我懂了……话说年轻的Harry真是美貌……”

“擦擦你的口水！我施法了……OK，去吧！我踹！”

“啊啊啊——”

Eggsy尖叫着消失在“门”里。

同人之神又施了一个法术，把Harry从棺材里移到了床上。

“这一对简直太棒了，够我玩儿一年。”同人之神眼睛发亮的说。

第二天，赶到教堂参加葬礼的Kingsman众人目瞪口呆的看着空无一人的房间。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我单知道Eggsy对Harry心怀不轨！可我没想到他连Harry的尸体也不放过！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我要杀了这个小子！！！”

“Merlin！你冷静！”这是Roxy。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

“Merlin！再冷静些啊！”这是某骑士。

“啊啊啊啊！”

咣！

“……根据我的经验这时候只能用外力让他冷静的……”这是Percival。

Tbc

2.

穿越了无数个世界，Eggsy终于积攒够了复活Harry所需要的所有灵魂能量。这里面的艰辛简直三天三夜也说不完，尤其是他在好几个世界里都遇到了Merlin，而且每个Merlin都专门与他作对，阻止他亲近那个世界的Harry！有好几次他都差点死在那些世界里的Merlin的手上。不过所有的艰辛都是值得的，他得到了每一个世界里的Harry的吻。Eggsy欣慰的看着Harry身体上方漂浮着的一个类似手机电量显示的电池形状的LOGO，现在这个LOGO的每一格都亮起来了，闪闪发光。

“同人之神，Harry复活所需要的灵魂能量够了吧？”Eggsy期待着看着一脸花痴表情的同人之神。

“嗯嗯嗯，够了够了……”同人之神心不在焉的回应着，整个人还沉浸在Eggsy穿越各个世界时的剧情中——

“多棒的同人合集大电影呀……”同人之神喃喃自语，完全忽略了一旁Eggsy期待的狗狗眼。于是狗狗变身成了大恶狼。被明显忽视的Eggsy熟练的拔出枪指着同人之神：“你要我做的我都做到了，快点让Harry复活，如果你骗我的话，我可不介意弑神。”

“淡定！淡定！”同人之神做举手投降状。

“快点复活Harry！”Eggsy已经急不可耐了，是让Harry复活的念头支撑着他熬过漫长艰辛的穿越之旅，看着不同世界的Harry和一个又一个人秀恩爱简直是在虐单身狗好吗！尤其那个无处不在的Merlin，出现率也太高了！Harry复活后一定要让他远离Merlin！

“不要着急，不要着急，”同人之神在身上摸索着，最后翻出一张照片递给Eggsy，说：“还有最后一步，你要最后穿越一次。你要去终极世界找到这个人，这个家伙是Harry复活的关键。”

“这是谁？”Eggsy拿起照片看了看：“好吧，我不介意再穿越一次，能让Harry复活，还能再认识一个Harry。”

“不，”同人之神难得收起了一直挂在脸上的花痴表情，换上一副非常认真的表情，看起来可靠了很多呢。

“Eggsy，你听我说，你这次去的世界里没有Harry。”

“没有Harry？”

“对的……”

“但是是能让Harry复活的关键对吗？”

“对的……”

“那还说什么？我准备好了，出发吧。”Eggsy惯例的亲了亲床上的Harry，深情的说：“等我回来啊Harry。”然后拍拍衣服，示意同人之神可以让他穿越了。

“Eggsy……”同人之神这次明显有些犹豫。

“怎么了？”Eggsy疑惑的问，之前每一次这个神都猴急的把他踢进下一个世界，这次怎么突然婆婆妈妈的。

“Eggsy你听我说，你这次穿越去找的人叫Matthew Vaughn，他决定了Harry最终能否复活。但是这很不容易，这个人……可以说是我们这个世界的最高神呢……最高神什么的，总是有很多怪癖……”同人之神有些吞吞吐吐地说。

“这么厉害，看不出来啊。”Eggsy捏着照片左看右看。

“额……神的想法很难捉摸啊，Harry能否复活归来全在他一念之间。如果，我是说如果你失败了，Harry就永远也复活不了了，你收集的灵魂能量也不能发挥效用……”

“这样啊……我跪着求他行吗？神不是都喜欢看凡人匍匐在他面前吗？”

“这个么……真不好说啊，这个神想法飘忽尤其喜欢溜粉。”

“喜欢溜粉？简单，我知道kingsman缴获的甲基苯丙胺在哪里收着，我只要能绕过Merlin……”

“等等！定义不一样的好吗！”

“哦，那我该怎么办？给点建议吧同人之神。”

“嗯……你去求他他不答应的话你可以去砸他家玻璃！”

“这样真的好吗……”

“可以，他有个老乡叫魔法特的也是个大神据说就曾经被人砸过家里玻璃，好像有点用了，总之这个大神的家乡水土不好，养出的大神们不仅发际线堪忧还特别能作，你不用客气。”

“那……还有别的建议吗？”

“你也可以给他寄刀片，总之先礼后兵吧。”

“哦……这么说的话如果他还是不妥协我可以揍他吗？”

“没问题啊，别揍死了就行，╮(╯▽╰)╭”

“什么嘛，本来还以为你突然靠谱了起来，原来还是这么不靠谱……”

“我只是一个小小的力量微末的新生神，能有什么好办法……”

“好吧！我尽全力！无论如何我一定要让他把Harry复活！”

“加油！↖(^ω^)↗”

Eggsy信心满满的出发了，这将是他最后一次穿越，成败在此一举。

同人之神看着Eggsy消失在混沌中，又看了看床上的Harry，在显示灵魂能量的LOGO的光芒的映照下，Harry的面容栩栩如生。

“我能做的都做了，Eggsy，这个世界全靠你了啊……你如果失败了的话，这个世界……会慢慢消失吧……我这点微薄的力量，拯救不了这个世界无数饥饿的人啊……”

END

——20140507

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有时间的话，我会让eggsy把所有Colin演的电影都穿越一遍的……：P


End file.
